A veces no hay segundas oportunidades
by Evolutionnt
Summary: Una historia acerca de lo que le paso a Maiev Shadowsong.


A veces no hay segundas oportunidades

-Buenas noches señora ¿qué va a ordenar?

Maiev Shadowsong levantó la cabeza lentamente para ver a la camarera. Era una draenei no un tábido como estaba acostumbrada a tratar. Maiev aprecio el cambio. La draenei delante suyo era muy bonita y joven, de una piel fresca y unos rasgos delicados. Si bien los tábidos eran primos hermanos de los draenei, no podía haber un contraste más diferente. No importa que tan jóvenes fueran siempre parecían viejos y débiles. Eran además más bajos y menos corpulentos que sus primos. Ni hablar de los tábidos de la generación de Akama, esos eran completamente diferentes. Si pusierais uno al lado del otro nunca sospecharías que pertenezcan a la misma especie.

Maiev debió estar largo rato observando a la camarera pues esta empezaba a mostrarse incomoda.

-Disculpa querida, ¿tenéis por casualidad vino de elfos?

-Si señora de hecho nos acaba de llegar un envío ¿lo prefiere caliente?-

-Por favor.-

La camarera se alejo a paso rápido hacia la barra. Mientras, Maiev se sacó un poco de ropa para sentirse más cómoda. Dejo su pesada capa en el respaldo de la silla, sus guantes metálicos sobre la mesa y finalmente se quito el casco. Su belleza no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Tyrande. Quizás la piel un poco más curtida y el pelo muy maltratado, pero continuaba siendo hermosa. Ojos almendrados, con un resplandor verdoso, una piel brillosa de un color azulado, unos labios carnosos y una nariz recta y fina. A diferencia de otros elfos, no llevaba ninguna marca distintiva en el rostro.

Maiev miró a su alrededor para saber qué clase de gente se encontraba ese día en la taberna. Eran en su mayoría tábidos y draenei, aunque para su sorpresa también había un par de orcos marrones.

Detrás de ella se encontraba un grupo de elfos de sangre armando bastante barullo. El lugar era muy acogedor, todo de madera excepto las paredes que eran de piedra; la sala era caldeada por dos chimeneas no demasiado grandes. La comida podía ser tanto buena como mala dependiendo del buen humor del cocinero, en todo caso pasable; además siempre se podía contar con un buen surtido de bebidas.

-Aquí le traigo su bebida señora-la camarera le coloco el vaso de humeante vino sobre la mesa- ¿se le ofrece alguna otra cosa?

-No querida, por cierto pon esto en la cuenta de Akama.-

-Si señora- la camarera inclino la cabeza y se alejo para atender otro pedido.

La elfa nocturna bebió un poco de su caliente bebida y dio un suspiro de placer. El vino de elfos era la única bebida que toleraba, de hecho eran contadas las ocasiones que tomaba otra cosa que no fuera agua. Sin embargo, cada vez lo tomaba más seguido, tenía la virtud de no sentirse triste cuando lo bebía, de alejar los negros pensamientos. Sin embargo ya fuera porque ese día no fue agitado, ya fuera que ese día salió a las mil maravillas, Maiev pensó que necesitaría algo más fuerte que el vino de elfos. Pero no pidió nada y apenas tocó su vaso.

La avalancha de recuerdos la inundo y ni todo el alcohol de Terrallende evitaría que recordara.

Su memoria se remonto hará varios meses, un segundo después de matar a Illidan. En ese preciso momento en que su arma cortó la carne del demonio se sintió una diosa, se sintió triunfante, ganadora. ¡Por fin después de tantos años consiguió su venganza! ¡Mató al asesino de sus vigilantes, al asesino de Naisha! Nada podía ser mejor. Y luego el baldazo de agua fría, el vacio, la desdicha.

"Un cazador no es nada sin su presa. Tú… no eres nada… sin mí"

Esas palabras, la última maldición de Illidan para ella, estaban marcadas a fuego en su corazón, no había día que no pensara en ellas. Su mundo se derrumbo.

Durante días vago sola, quizás semanas. El tiempo era superfluo para ella. Sin un propósito para vivir solo esperaba la sutil y misericordiosa muerte. Dejo de comer, de beber, incluso de dormir.

Nada como esperar la muerte para que esta se aleje de uno. Cómo si el destino le tuviera reservada otras cosas, de pronto se encontró en un campamento. Era muy grande y recorriéndolo no tardo en darse cuenta que estaba poblado por refugiados tábidos. Pero a ella le daba igual. No tenía dinero y menos aun algún conocido entre toda aquella gente. Luego se dispuso a irse, pero cuando estaba por cruzar el perímetro que formaba el campamento una voz anciana y áspera le dijo que se detuviera. Era Akama. Este no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, pensó que había muerto, tan de repente desapareció. La invito a tomar alguna cosa. Maiev aceptó.

Una vez sentados y con sus bebidas servidas Akama le conto lo que estaban haciendo. Habian reunido a todas las fuerzas que podían para ir tomando las tierras poco a poco. El templo oscuro era una misión imposible, al menos por el momento. Illidan lo lleno hasta tal punto de demonios que nunca podrían echarlos a todos. Mientras tanto hacia lo que podían. Los draenei y los elfos de sangre dijeron que enviarían tropas tan pronto como reagruparan fuerzas. Incluso algunos orcos marrones se ofrecieron de voluntariamente a ayudar. Maiev apenas escuchaba lo que Akama decía. Pero si escucho cuando el viejo le pidió ayuda. Dijo que alguien con sus habilidades sería una ayuda valiosísima. Ella aceptó sin más, no tenía nada que perder. Además antes de morir de hambre prefería que la decapitara un demonio.

Su trabajo comenzó casi enseguida. Akama le dio un contingente de veinte tábidos y les fue dando misiones, una tras otra. La mayoría consistía en matar a demonios tales como Vil el Torturador o Asgoth el Repugnante, o destruir alguna que otra base demoniaca, o bien proteger a ciertas personas. Maiev llevo su trabajo a tal grado de perfección que solo murieron 2 tábidos de su contingente original. Empezó a ser muy respetada entre el pueblo de Akama y le llovían alabanzas y regalos. Sin embargo su trabajo era un juego de niños en comparación con cazar a uno de los seres más poderosos que jamás allá existido. De nuevo su vida no tenía ningún sentido sin Illidan.

Luego se puso a pensar en sus vigilantes, o más precisamente en Naisha. Nunca la hecho tanto en falta como en ese momento. Echaba de menos su dulce voz, sus consejos, sus besos y sus caricias. La extrañaba horrores. Si aún viviera tendría a alguien en quien apoyarse, ella sabría qué hacer. No se encontraría en ese estado mental y emocional tan lamentable. Ciertamente si Naisha la viera la reprendería de forma severa. Ella era muy sobreprotectora con Maiev. Casi sonrió al recordar esto, pero descubrió que esta simple acción era tan imposible como asaltar el templo oscuro en esos momentos.

Pensó en su gente, o más bien en Tyrande y Shan´do. Aun les guardaba mucho rencor. Tyrande mató a sus vigilantes a sangre fría y la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella fue: "hice lo que creí correcto". Ni una disculpa, ni un atisbo de remordimiento ni arrepentimiento. Estuvo a punto de matarla varias veces. Se le presentaron cientos de ocasiones, pero nunca pudo dar el paso final, algo la retenía; quizás fuera el espíritu de Naisha o la mismísima Elune. O su propia cobardía. En todo caso por lo menos no tendría que salvarla. Cuando Tyrande cayó al río fue un momento de verdadero gozo. Si no fuera por el idiota de Kael´thas (que su espíritu se consuma en las llamas del infierno) la "bendecida por Elune" estaría muerta y enterrada hace tiempo.

Dada su propia imposibilidad para cobrarse venganza lo único que podía hacer era mkaldecirla en silencio. "Todos pagan, tarde o temprano", ese pensamiento solía aliviarla.

Shan´do, en cambio, era otro cantar. Lo respetaba como el druida más poderoso de todo Azeroth, pero como líder no valía un pimiento. Demasiado blando, demasiado compasivo, demasiado parcial. Si hace más de 10.000 años hubiera dado la orden de matar a Illidan allí en la cima del monte Hyal, nada hubiera pasado. Pero lo peor fue cuando lo dejo escapar. Lo tenía enfrente, solo e indefenso y lo dejo marchar. ¿Y todo por qué? Por haber salvado a la perra de Tyrande. ¿Es que acaso la vida de sus vigilantes no valía nada? ¿Acaso su amante valía más que cualquier elfo? ¡Qué se pudran! ¡Qué se revuelquen en un averno incandescente cuando les llegue la hora! Ellos deben estar muy felices ahí en el hermoso Darnassus, cantando bailando y riendo. ¡Mientras ella se moría poco a poco en una asquerosa taberna de pueblo!

Maiev apretó tanto el vaso en ese punto que lo astillo. Por suerte no lo rompió, no quería llamar la atención.

Luego pensó en Illidan. Aun lo odiaba. Pasaron meses de su muerte, pero el odio seguía fresco; de solo pensar en él la dejaba hecha una furia. Siempre supo que era malo, que se convertiría en un monstruo, un ser sin sentimientos que solo le importaba el mismo y el poder. Nunca un sentimiento, nunca un acto desinteresado, nunca al arrepentimiento.

Y sin embargo, una vez lo vio llorar.

Fue hace mucho, Maiev estaba de rutina recorriendo celdas. Estaba aburrida y extrañaba a Naisha. Hace varios días que estaba en misión y ya quería sentir sus caricias y abrazos. Además las tareas de rutina eran una completa pérdida de tiempo. Era importante vigilar a los prisioneros (en esencia ese era su trabajo), pero luego de siglos de hacer lo mismo se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera que solo era necesario vigilar a los más nuevos pué sean los que siempre tenían esperanza de escapar y los que más disturbios generaban. Los más viejos, en cambio, si no se habían vuelto locos, hace tiempo que perdieron la esperanza de irse.

Y eso nos lleva a la segunda razón por la cual las tareas de mantenimiento eran inútiles: era imposible escapar de ese lugar. Las celdas no solo eran de hierro perfectamente forjado sino que además tenían poderosos encantamientos. Las paredes y el suelo eran de piedra por lo cual cavar un túnel era inútil. La única forma de escapar era con ayuda externa y era imposible que cualquiera de sus vigilantes cometiera traición.

Entonces Maiev vigilaba, completamente aburrida, como sus prisioneros perdían la esperanza (y quizás también la cordura) día a día. En eso, cuando doblaba por un corredor se sorprendió al encontrarse con Naisha. Su primer impulso fue abrazarla, pero se contuvo; había que guardar apariencias, al menos en público.

-¡Vaya Naisha!, por fin has llegado- en el tono de Maiev se notaba un ligero reproche- Ojala hallas completado tu misión exitosamente.-

-Perfectamente mi señora. La misión se ha llevado a cabo tal cual esperábamos, sin ningún tipo de inconveniente.-

-Mmm… espero un informe en mi escritorio esta noche Naisha y sin peros.-esta vez su tono era muy sugestivo. No solo esperaba un informe de parte de Naisha esa noche.

Esta tuvo la virtud de regalarle una tímida sonrisa y de sonrojarse, el conjunto era tan encantador que Maiev deseo que fuera o terminarían haciendo allí mismo en el piso, para alegría de algunos prisioneros.

-Cómo usted ordene, mi señora.- Naisha dio una leve inclinación-por cierto le traigo un recuerdo de la misión-dijo rebuscando entre su bolso. Al cabo de un momento logro sacar una caja de madera.

-Para usted, dulces de la capital.-menciono dándoselos.-

-¡oh Naisha, no debiste!- Maiev no pudo resistirse y le dio un pequeño beso- eres un ángel.

-A veces-convino Naisha. Sin decir más se inclino otra vez y se marcho a paso rápido.

Maiev observó cómo se alejaba hasta doblar en una curva y luego abrió la caja de madera. Estaba repleta de dulce por demás apetitosos. Empezó comiendo uno por uno mientras continuaba con su aburrida inspección. "Excelente forma de pasar el tiempo" pensó.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos la llevaron a unos metros de una celda que conocía muy bien: era la de Illidan. Se paró en seco, siempre dejaba esa celda para el final. En esa época no odiaba a Illidan, solo era su prisionero más importante y más bien le inspiraba vergüenza, a veces incluso hablaban. Pero casi siempre sus conversaciones terminaban en insultos por parte de ambos. Una vez la saco tanto de quizio que estuvo a punto de entrar y asesinarlo, sino fuera por un poco de auto control (y por 5 vigilantes que se encontraban en ese momento) lo habría hecho.

Maiev no quería pasar por delante de su celda en ese momento; era una carcelera no una torturadora. Si pasaba con los dulces delante de él, los olería y se los haría desear.

Cuando estaba por irse un extraño sonido la detuvo. Tardo varios segundos en identificarlo: era un gemido. Curiosa, se acerco a la celda de Illidan y lo que vio la dejo enormemente sorprendida. Él, el cazador de demonios, el poderoso, lloraba de una forma incontrolable. Verlo así, en ese estado tan vulnerable le dio una pena terrible y cierto instinto maternal se apodero de ella.

Maiev paso largos minutos pensando que hacer. Acercarse a Illidan y consolarlo de alguna manera sería aun peor que darlé la espalda, sería una patada al orgullo. Luego miro el interior de su caja de madera. Solo le quedaba un dulce y una idea le vino a la mente. Envolvió el dulce en una pañuelo azul que llevaba en su ropa y aprovechando que estaba distraído lo dejo en el suelo de la celda. Illidan no tardaría en sentir su olor.

Nunca conto a nadie ese gesto de bondad hacia su enemigo, ni siquiera a Naisha. Si Illidan se entero alguna vez de quien le dejo el dulce, nunca lo supo. Pero la verdad es que desde ese momento el cazador de demonios se mostro mucho más amable con ella.

Maiev miró su vaso de vino, ya estaba frío.

Pensó en su propia época de prisionera. Seis largos años metida en un pozo infecto, en las profundidades de la "Jaula de la Guardiana". Allí se dio cuenta de varias cosas; entre ellas las dimensiones que podía adquirir el odio, la capacidad de la mente para generar malos pensamientos y lo más importante: que ella no tenía la misma fortaleza de Illidan.

A diferencia de este Maiev tardo mucho menos en desmoronarse y no pudo evitar sucumbir al llanto. Lloro por sus vigilantes, por Naisha y por ella misma. Su llanto era apenas audible, como de persona que no está acostumbrada o que nunca ha hecho acción parecida. Ella misma estaba sorprendida de poder hacerlo. Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando al secar las lágrimas de sus ojos vio en el suelo _un dulce envuelto en un pañuelo rojo_.

Durante años pensó que fue Akama, pues si algo sabia del anciano era de que tenia buen corazón. Sin embargo ese día que se encontraba en la taberna se lo preguntó. Akama dijo que no, y parecía sincero. Eso solo daba paso a una solo posibilidad. Pero no quería creerlo, se negaba a hacerlo.

"Sin embargo no cabe otra posibilidad, pues entre todas las personas solo él pudo hacer eso" pensó "no existe otra alternativa".

Estaba harta.

"¡Esta muerto, sigue con tu vida! ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?" se pregunto "¿por qué me despierto todas las mañanas pensado en él y me acuesto con él en la cabeza? ¿Por qué incluso sueño con él? ¡Ni siquiera puedo odiarlo! ¡Me miento a mí misma a afirmar lo contrario!, lo único que siento por él es una tristeza profunda. Pero ¿por qué…? Acaso será qué… no. NO. POR FAVOR NO. Elune si alguna vez me has querido este es el momento de demostrarlo. No me digas que después de 10000 años de peleas, después de todas las batallas, de todas las batallas y de todos los sufrimientos que pase termine… termine enamorándome.

Los ojos se le empañaron, el pulso se le acelero, empezó a hiperventilarse, se sintió desfallecer. Necesitaba salir de ahí, escapar. Se paro muy bruscamente, su silla cayo haciendo mucho ruido. Corrió hacia la salida apartando a dos hombres que le franqueaban el paso y cuando logro salir se topo con un tercero. Iba a empujar también a este cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Se trataba de Akama.

Maiev Observo el horrible rostro del anciano, desfigurado por la energía fel de los demonios. Menos los ojos, unos ojos sabios y compasivos, pequeños observadores de un mundo lleno de tristezas, sufrimientos y venganzas. Su mundo. Y pese a sus diferencias vio en Akama un igual, un camarada en el dolor. En ese punto no pudo más y Maiev Shadowsong, la vigilante, la Guardiana, la infatigable cazadora, se arrojo a los brazos del viejo hecha un mar de lágrimas. Lloro en sus brazos hasta casi el agotamiento, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

En brazos del viejo tábido se quedo dormida, este la cargo hasta una habitación dentro de la taberna. Ya habría tiempo para hablar. Porque a Maiev solo le quedaba comenzar de nuevo, no habría segundas oportunidades, pues si saberlo, asesino a la suya.


End file.
